Trunks. How DID it happen?
by Bulma-Vegeta
Summary: Yamcha...Vegeta...Yamcha...Vegeta... Which one will she choose? :P Read and find out :) This is a fanfic -so..ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE
1. Chapter One and Two

Disclaimer.  
  
Although Dragon Ball Z characters, as well as the animation, or the author's rights or anything that has to do with it DO NOT belong to me, and belong to Akira Toriyama – or whoever owns the rights right now ( I really don't get out much, so I wouldn't know) – that never stopped me from watching it on daily bases, and wondering what would have happened if certain things would been told, and how, what, where….  
  
I've started writing things, not a long time ago – and I haven't had time to work on it recently. So forgive me some rough spots. This is just a fan fiction – I'm not claming any originality on any characters, and on any ideas that already existed in DBZ prior to me writing things. I have added some new thoughts into my plot – such as… well you will see as you read it. Those are my ideas – I've developed them on my own, without anyone's help.  
  
If you read it and find something that might be similar to something you wanted to do not so long ago, please don't tell me that I stole your idea. I've been working on the plot for almost over a year – ever since I've started watching DBZ. You know what they say, "great minds think alike". Again, by reading this, you have understood and agreed to this disclaimer, and I will be not responsible for any problems or issues that might arise.  
  
Trunks ( How did it happen?) :P  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Break Up.  
  
Bulma tried to stop crying – but the tears rolled down her cheeks by themselves. She thought that once she crossed out Yamcha from her heart – he would be gone for good. And yet, she was sitting alone in her room, crying. The frustration drove her half-insane. She trained so hard, as if it was her last day to live. Her body was beaten, bruised, and broken – yet the pain and torment she felt inside didn't stop. The physical pain didn't take over, and all the bruises, cuts, scrapes vanished as soon as she closed her eyes and saw Yamcha with that other girl. Bulma hid her face in her hands. Being like this drove her mad also – she continued on telling herself that she was a warrior, and warriors don't cry. But it didn't hurt any less. All she wanted to do, is just to be left alone. She bit her lip so hard, that she felt salty taste of blood rushing into her mouth and gasped. Her teeth, almost went right through her flesh. Bulma grabbed a tissue and pressed down on throbbing lip. It didn't hurt – she just didn't want to get blood on her jamies.  
  
Her parents saw the emotional pain she was going through, and only quietly sighed when Bulma continued to refuse to eat or drink, or even come out of her room. Even Vegeta – as stubborn and arrogant and egotistical as he was, noticed that something was wrong. And although he pretended like he didn't care – he heard her strangled cries in the pillow, deep at night when he finally come out of the gravitron, and hung by her window. Sometimes, he sat on the roof, silently – like a guard, waiting for her to just go to sleep. The drapes on the windows were shut, the door was locked and no one knew what was really happening to her inside. She continued to train, coming sometimes at night, and driving herself to the brink of passing out – and with this being a seventh day that she refused to eat – even Vegeta gave one or two worried glances to the shaking walls of her Gravitron.  
  
On Sunday morning, Bulma finally came out of her room, and her mother gasped – Bulma was skin and bones, with dark circles under her eyes, and empty, lifeless eyes starring point blank in front of her, as if there was nothing around.  
  
Bulma, honey – Mrs. Briefs rushed to her as Bulma sat down on the chair.  
  
I'm going to leave for a while, mom – she said – and Mr. Briefs who came out to breakfast, dropped his spoon right on the floor.  
  
Bulma – the genius asked – what do you mean, hon?  
  
I need to get away – Bulma said in a quiet voice – there are too many things for me to deal with right now. I just want to be away. Away from everything, and everyone. Please, mom, dad. I need to go.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs exchanged looks and sighted. What could they do?  
  
Bulma packed few things – her movements were clear and stiff, as if she was a robot. She made the exact number of them that she needed to, to get the job done – no extra step across the room, no extra time of opening the draws. She got everything she needed, and even some lab equipment. She wanted to get away – to forget about Yamcha, forget about this whole world that was apparently coming apart. On her way out, Bulma blasted the answering machine to little pieces with the same, blank expression on her face. There were 18 messages on it, still blinking, untouched and unheard by another's ear. She knew whom they were from. But he was the last person she wanted to see, hear, or even remember at this time. Accidentally, or not, she bumped into Vegeta, coming out of the door. The Saiyan prince grinned and gave her a glance.  
  
Out of my way, - Bulma motioned at him, as if she was shooing an annoying fly.  
  
Vegeta's grin vanished, as the stubborn Saiyan snarled at her in anger, yet restraining himself not to start anything. There will be plenty of time to kill this pathetic earth woman later. Without even turning around, Bulma jumped up and took off. Vegeta wasn't exactly the person she wanted to be around either.  
  
Chapter Two. Destiny Unravels.  
  
It took her a little while, but she founded it. A lake, hidden deep between two mountains – covered by a thick blanket of the forest leaves – so much that the only way was to find this spot is to crash there. That's how it all happened – before she knew how to fly, Bulma crashed her plane here. It was an accident, and she needed a place to stay for the night, but when she almost landed, a motor gave out and she crashed. Good thing the crash wasn't serious, and the branches of the thick, forest growth, broke the fall of her plane. Ever since then, she just came here to be alone. To daydream about her future life with Yamcha – to relax, enjoy, unwind. It was quiet, and solitary – the first house was about a hundred miles to the south. From the air, this ravine looked like just simple forest, and from the land – two majestic mountain peaks blocked off the entry. Unless you knew how to fly, it was really too much trouble coming here. Bulma carefully set her heavy bag on the grass and kicked off her shoes. The soft blades of grass felt under her feet like a fine China silk, as she walked down to the lake itself, loosing her clothing layer by layer. By the time she got to the water, Bulma had only her bra and her underwear left on her. She looked around, and scanned the area – there seemed no energy signal that would remind anything even close to a human being – she thought for a second and the under wear with her bra landed on the soft sand. She walked into the warm waters of the lake, and dove in.  
  
Bulma swam for several hours, diving in the water. No, not because she was in a good mood, but because this activity calmed her down. Pretty soon she got tired, and swam towards the shore. She picked up her undies and her bra, and began searching for the bag she dropped somewhere on the ground. A moment - and a tent was set, with several needed things around it. Bulma installed motion sensors and lasers about a 2-meter radius around her tent. Sure, no one really came to this place, but she didn't want to be caught off guard by a hungry bear either. She then, changed into some warm clothing, as the wind began to get cooler and built a fire. Out of her bag, Bulma grabbed a book and snuggled up in her sleeping bag, right by the dancing flames.  
  
She read until it got dark. After she could hardly see the letters and the numbers on the white pages, Bulma decided that she was hungry and made herself some dinner. She hasn't eaten in so long – but she wasn't hungry. Even though the food looked absolutely delicious – it felt like her taste buds gone numb all of the sudden. The food tasted like nothing… a blob of air. She finished it, never the less, and cleaned out her plate. She dropped left over far away from the tent, and stretching and yawning walked back, turning the lasers and the motion sensors on along the way. Doing so, she turned off the fluorescent light in her tent, crawled into it, zipped the entry and quickly fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep.  
  
She awoke again, early in the morning, even before the sun had a chance to do so. Bulma stuck her pretty head out, and looked around. Everything seemed to be peaceful and undisturbed, just like it was last night before she went to bed. She waited for the second, evaluating the temperature of the air. Finally, she decided it was the perfect temperature to go swimming, and with a loud yell she jumped out of the tent, and ran towards the water, again, throwing her clothes somewhere on the way to the murky warm waters. Air, kissed her naked skin with its cold lips and Bulma shivered. She took a large breath and dove into the water, that felt much warmer the surrounding air was. She dove deep into the lake and opened her eyes.  
  
When she came up finally, something felt really strange. Bulma didn't realize what it was at first, but as her eyes focused on the shore some distance away – she realized a dark figure standing right by the edge of the water and sand. Intuitively she ducked into the water, covering her chest.  
  
"Darn it" – she thought – "but who is this? I know for sure no one comes here!" – she growled deep in her throat and came closer to the shore. For several moments her and the stranger stared at each other from the safe distance. Bulma was thinking of forgetting her natural overwhelming modesty and run over to the shore to grab her clothes. Whoever that is, they will probably not even notice her, since she could run faster then an average human. Much faster. Bulma took a deep breath, and as she prepared to take off, the stranger took a step in the rays of upcoming sun, and instead of forging forward Bulma almost leaped back.  
  
Vegeta…. – she gasped and her voice went choarse.  
  
The Saiyan stood there, grinning in a way she hasn't seen him grin before. Their eyes interlocked, and as the reality slowly sank in, Bulma grasped her chest even tighter.  
  
You wouldn't DARE !!!!! - she yelled in a weak attempt to overpower the lust in his eyes by the level of her voice. – Don't you dare come any closer to me, you brainless monkey!!!! – she screamed as she began to feel the anger rising in the pit of her  
  
stomach, up to her heart. But she was… well …naked. She blushed and got even further away from the shore. But the Prince this time had an advantage. She was naked. He wasn't. She was shy. He didn't care. In fact he wanted this. She was fast, but he was faster. If she tried to break for it, he might catch her. No, no might, Vegeta will catch her – and good god knows what will happen then. Bulma growled she hated being so helpless. She struggled for a second to forbid the blinding anger to overcome her, but the rage was so powerful she started to glow with energy.  
  
Vegeta grinned even wider. He picked up her clothes she left on the shore and grinned. He didn't come here for this… but finding her in this situation gave him a great joy. It reminded him, that no matter how much power she put out – she was still flesh and bone earth woman. Beautiful… Vegeta growled deep in his chest. Of course he wasn't attracted to her in any way – he was just… lonely. In a blink of an eye, he blasted it with a ki attack, as horrified Bulma watched the ashes fall on the sand. This time, fear sank into her heart, as she wasn't really sure what he was here to do to her. She got ready to fight, but even before she did something stupid, an idea came to her. It would require sacrificing some modesty, but heck with that. It wasn't her major concern. Bulma curled her feet to her stomach, and with all the strength she could possibly pull off leaped out of the water straight in the air. She stuck there, for a second, but even that second was enough for Vegeta to catch a glimpse of her.  
  
SOLAR FLAREEEEEEEEEEEEEE – Bulma yelled releasing blinding light. Her  
  
Trickery, her ace caught Vegeta off guard. No one knew that Bulma once learned that technique from Tien. The Saiyan grasped his eyes, but it was already too late, the enormous shining energy blinded him. Vegeta grabbed his face and bent in pain, and as he was immobilized for a few seconds, these few seconds were all she needed. She wanted to get her clothes, she wanted to get out of here as fast and as far away as possible, but his lustful grin shone like a picture before her eyes. No one does that to her. NO ONE.  
  
She attacked. While he was immobilized, Bulma attacked him with all the strength she had in her body. She kicked him in the jaw, and landed an uppercut right in the middle of the Saiyan's stomach. Vegeta growled in pain and anger, and tried catching her – but unfortunately for him just these hits made him so insanely mad that he wasn't even able to listen to her ki. That was all Bulma really needed. She attacked him again and again and again, until he stumbled to the ground, and then she ran for her tent.  
  
Clothes was on top, in the bag, as if she knew this was going to happen. She got dressed in a neck of time, grabbed her bag and almost made a break for it. Almost. An iron hand grabbed her wrist and spent her spiraling through the tree trunks. When the movement had stopped, and her head stopped from buzzing, Bulma sprang to her feet. Her eyes burned with hate, she threw the bag she was still holding in her hands away, and growled, as their eyes clashed. She whipped off the blood from her lip and grinned. Of course she brought this onto herself. What was she thinking, attacking Vegeta head on like that? He might have been a pain in the ass, but never the less Vegeta was not a powerhouse to be ignored. Saiyan was fuming mad, not to mention that at some places her hits managed to draw blood – Bulma gulped. She embraced herself. The bed was made, all was left now is to sleep in it.  
  
Vegeta spat on the ground and grinned. He was looking for a fight – all of this was making him mad. Everything that revolved around that woman, the being so low that didn't even deserve a smirk from him. And yet, every time she cried – he threw harder punches in the gravitron, and although he refused to admit it, sometimes he wished he could pick a fight with that coward and beat him to the ground. Something she probably wouldn't approve. But who cared about what she agrees or disagrees with? He looked deep into her eyes – they shone like lightning in deep space – when it looked almost blue it was so furious and so powerful. Her… and that coward? Are all Earth women that stupid? He snarled at her, clenching his fists. He would kill that boyfriend of hers just to make her suffer. But even if Yamcha was cowardly, he sure wasn't stupid. Somewhere he was mad at himself, more then at anyone else. He didn't come here to indulge himself with this low life earth woman! She probably couldn't even handle a prince, more or less a Saiyan Prince. All she could handle and deserve was that scarred bastard!!! Vegeta felt his ki rising so fast and so furiously, it felt as if his blood was set on fire. His right eye began to twitch. THIS WAS NOT WHAT HE CAME HERE FOR!!! What did he come here for? To kill her, that's what. She's been invading his life, and his privacy, his training and his concentration. She's been robbing him off his chance to beat Kakorot. A crime so unforgivable, she deserved to die for it. Besides, the damn machine broke and as he powered up – he grinned. He was going to teach that woman a lesson or two. Even if it did involved hurting, or possibly killing her.  
  
Bulma stood there, feeling his anger rise, and his ki growing strong. She couldn't help herself, but notice how much he has changed. He was no longer a quiet self-absorbed sweaty twirp – now he was a delirious tyrant, who is bent on beating the crap out of her best friend. WELL, only over HER dead body. She cracked her neck, and got into a fighting stance. That's probably what will happen, anyway, she guessed as she gazed deep into Vegeta's eyes full of hate and deep embedded urge to kill. But she wasn't going go out without a fight! Bulma pushed her power and growled deep in her throat. She was going to hurt him for being such a jerk, or die trying. She waited for him to power up enough – so what if she knew she was no match for the infuriated Saiyan at this state? That didn't bother her much. She was going to make him sorry, or die trying. It didn't matter that he was the Prince of the likes of Goku, a guy who would not be beaten no matter what. Sure, Vegeta might have not been Goku – but Vegeta was a Saiyan. And she was an earthling. Bulma clenched her fists even harder, so hard, that her knuckles went numb. She felt every muscle in her body tensioning up, getting ready to attack, but as she looked upon Vegeta he seemed to be enjoying himself. Only intensified glow surrounding saiyan's body told her that even with all his cockiness he wasn't going to take her easy.  
  
Bulma thrust forward, putting all the strength of her entire body in this first punch, but even before her fist reached the target, she went limp. Her knees bent, and she fell on the ground face first. Vegeta's eyebrows climbed up – as he watched her lifelessly sink to the ground. He knew this was going to happen – she was pulling way too much energy for all those exhausted nights of training. Her body wasn't going to handle that power boost, and cope with it the only way it could. Shut down. 


	2. Chapter Three.

Vegeta waited for a little bit, making sure she wasn't tricking him and walked over. Bulma laid in the grass and appeared not to be breathing. He grimaced in a sick pleasure of seeing her lay there, at his feet, defeated by her own idiocity – yet the anger he felt deep inside didn't subside. Why not? Question came up throbbing in his head. SHE was at his feet, wasn't she? He continued to look down at her, with a blank expression in his face – as sudden images of her deep blue eyes flashed before him as he laid in bed – the first time Gravitron blew up. And although Bulma didn't know he was watching her through slightly opened eyelids – her behavior made him ponder. Would she be like that if she knew he was awake. He felt a warm and soft touch of her hand on his forehead. Her stare – concerning and worried. Vegeta smirked. She sat there for hours, looking at him, holding his hand, until her own strength has abandoned her. And as she leaned to kiss him on the forehead, he felt burning hot tears dripping from her chin. Was she crying for him?  
  
"Please, don't die, Vegeta" – she whispered as he laid in the room, pretending to be out "Please… just…don't die". Stubborn Saiyan growled, like a wild animal, he was getting madder and madder at his own self for remembering this. WHY couldn't he just HATE HER! Just like he hated Goku? He blinked and realized that he was still staring at the back of her head, with her possibly dead from pushing herself over the edge, right there, at his feet. For a moment a shadow of concern watered down Vegeta's face, as he listened to her life force. That woman wasn't dead yet. He grinned and picked her up, and as Bulma's head rolled onto his shoulder he felt a shiver coming down his spine where her hair touched his skin. Vegeta gripped himself. She was just a woman.  
  
She was out for quite sometime. The sun began to sink over the tops of the trees, but she was still out. Her face was motionless, and every time he looked over she didn't even wince. Vegeta got up and walked off, hoping to burn off some fumes. All this time, sitting next to her, listening to her breathe made him want to punch himself in the stomach. HE! The proud pentacle of the elite race of warriors, would disgrace down to … liking a weak woman like that? He kicked a rock, sending it flying through the air at blistering speeds, as he walked just to have a look see around. And yet there was something to her… something only she knew was there. Vegeta was never a stranger to a company of a woman. Yet there was something about HER… that readiness that she spat out fire with, that feistiness – he could only imagine what it would be like, if he would happen to make love to a her. He growled again, and although Vegeta desperately struggled to regain the control over his raging hormones – he was certainly failing miserably at it. She might have been weaker then any of the other female warriors he's been with – but no one was EVER more desirable to him, then she was. No one.  
  
Vegeta stopped. Gorgeous scenery surrounded him – majestic mountains, blue skies tinted with scarlet drops of the sunset. Beauty and calm – but his heart and mind were blind and deaf to all of this – he saw and felt nothing but the emptiness inside of him. He didn't love her – it was a dumb idea to even CONSIDER that a warrior prince would ever waste his time on a stupid thing like that – but he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted her. That woman, had to belong to him – even if it WAS for just one night.  
  
He came back when it was completely dark, and peeked into the tent. There were no changes. Her chest was coming up and down with the preciseness of an old clock. Her face continued to stay calm, and her skin's tone same. He sat next to her, and closed his eyes. Last thing he needed is to sit here and baby-sit this ridiculous Earth woman. And yet he couldn't help it. This annoying thought ran through his mind. "What if she dies?" – it gnawed at the back of his mind. "What do I care?" – Vegeta growled at himself. – "there's plenty more from where this came from…."  
  
He was deeply emerged in that self-argument as he heard week sobs, coming from her and turned around. She was still lying on the ground with her eyes closed and tears running down her face.  
  
Please – she said quietly in a whimpering voice – don't do this to me.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Stupid woman – he said quite pleased with himself.  
  
Please… Yamcha… don't… - and the tears rolled down her face again, as she struggled not to sob.  
  
What a pathetic excuse… - Vegeta started but words froze on his lips. He sank to his  
  
Knees and even before he, himself knew what was going on, he grabbed her and held her close, but gentle trying to calm her down. Bulma's head leaned against his chest and he felt hot burning tears that dripped from her chin. Ultimately, Bulma quieted down and fell back into the peaceful sleep, but the Saiyan Warrior Prince continued to sit there, holding her, as if afraid that she is going to start crying again, if he ever put her down.  
  
Bulma woke up early in the morning, in her sleeping bag. She sat up trying to remember what happened and gasped with horror. She passed out!! Vegeta could have…!!! She looked down at herself, and realized that nothing happened. She was still fully clothed, and inside a sleeping bag. She remembered clearly dropping face first into the grass. So how did she…. A thought brought deep red color to Bulma's cheeks and she stuck her head outside to see if Vegeta was anywhere around. She felt his ki near by, but not anywhere in site. Bulma got out of her tent, and took couple of steps on the grass. Her head continued to spin, but it wasn't bad.  
  
My god – she mumbled – how long have I been out? What happened? Has he actually carried me here?  
  
Her stomach growled, and she started up a fire to prepare some breakfast. She opened up a can of food, and plopped it onto the heated skillet.  
  
I suppose I should make some for Vegeta – she told herself, as her hand reached for  
  
the second portion of food in the bag – Yeah right! What are you, a slave for him? – and a hand jerked back – But he did bring me to the tent. He could have just left me outside. Who knows what would have happened if he did. – she reached for the food again. – But you hate him. Remember what he tried to do? – the hand jerked back – Yeah, but he didn't do it, now did he? – she finally grabbed the target and started to make enough food for Vegeta too. Watching the skillet heat up, she caught herself thinking of the midget. So what if he carried her there? Cry me a river – she angrily rolled her eyes – I build and maintain a machine that allows him to push himself to the edge, I put clothes on his back and food in his stomach – and he should be THANKFULL I am NOT throwing him out like a little dog he is. She stirred the food with the spoon. Her mother, always over fascinated with Vegeta's deeply embedded chest muscles, that he loved to show off, walking around Capsule Corp shirtless. She hated seeing him like that, but even when Saiyan didn't stop to even drop a glance at her – she knew he was doing it to annoy her. She hated Vegeta's childish behavior, and even if he claimed that he was a PRINCE – he certainly DID NOT know how to behave like one.  
  
It's been more then several times, that Bulma caught herself thinking about Vegeta in ways that she only thought about Yamcha before. At first, those thoughts were there to amuse her – to make her laugh at her own silliness. Then, the repulsed her – and made her angry, allowing her to push herself even farther in her training. And now – she didn't see anything bad about those thoughts. Vegeta might not have been the best-looking guy around – but his body sure made her drool once in a while. Bulma winced and shuddered, dear GOD what was she thinking. She felt like slapping herself, Vegeta's image came dirty and disgusting – in a light she never ever wanted to deal with. Automatically stirring the food, she tried to get her thoughts off the well-known path and concentrate on the food she was making. Feeding Vegeta was a chore, of a very hard quality, because God knows that making all that food wasn't an easy task. Saiyan ate like he was a bottomless pit. As soon as it was all prepared, she separated their portions, put hers on her plate and left Vegeta's on the side of the fire, to keep it warm. She still felt his ki at the same distance, but wasn't sure if she should wait for him.  
  
Bulma ate quietly, looking at her plate. She couldn't stop thinking about what might have had happened if she didn't pass out. Surely, it would come as no surprise to anyone if Vegeta would kill her right there and then. On the spot. He still could have. Vegeta – he's an animal. She shuddered with disgust. Things that Saiyan reminded her of, weren't even remotely pleasant. Not to mention that he got under her skin, and disturbed her every moment she was able to steal away for herself, hoping for some quiet time. He took whatever he wanted, without bothering to concern himself with needs of others. She growled deep in her throat, as she remembered his eyes, when she stood in her birthday suit, in the lake waters. She hated him almost as much as she hated Piccolo. That was before Piccolo turned good.  
  
That was also BEFORE Bulma got to train with Piccolo. Sure the Namek was a jerk, and he treated her like crap, and most of the times, he just enjoyed beating her to a bloody pulp – but it was never an unfair advantage. In a way, Namek helped her learn something about herself – something she never thought she'd see. A love fore revenge, he taught her how to indulge her strongly burning anger, her never-ending energy – her power. There was a time when Bulma felt quite attracted to him… but then again….  
  
Bulma sweat dropped in the middle of the thought and scratched her head. Maybe I did hit my headway too hard flying through those tree trunks – she pondered, trying to contain her blushing to moderate. She did have a slight crush on the Namek this one time – but even if Piccolo WAS interested in her that way, it would have never worked out. She couldn't stand his constant solitary needs – even Vegeta was better in that plan – at least he annoyed her enough to let her know he was still alive. Bulma raised her eyes, and checked the food left on the fire. At this moment in time, she began to feel foolish, for making food for Vegeta.  
  
"Servant woman, bring me my towel" – he yelled all the way across Capsule Corp. Oooh, how she wished that Vegeta for once would get killed and NOT wished back.  
  
But there was something else she saw. There was a certain feeling in Vegeta's eyes, something that she only seen glimpse moments at a time. His eyes, so powerful, piercing, shuddering, shocking and yet…so… so lonely. Bulma frowned. There was something deep inside those eyes, there was something deep inside of Vegeta that no one has ever seen yet. There was a heart beating somewhere deep inside of all that nastiness and coldness. A heart… if he was a complete monster, he wouldn't have carried her here. She sighed and shook her head. "What am I thinking? Where are those thoughts coming from? Vegeta? With a heart? HA!" And yet that image didn't let her go. Bulma slammed a fork on her plate in anger.  
  
What's wrong? – she heard a cocky voice towering above her head – your food is too hot? – that made her almost jump out of her skin. She got so carried away with her thoughts that she didn't even feel him close by. Bulma frowned.  
  
None of your business – she answered dryly – your food is on the fire.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but it was written all over his satisfied smirk. She couldn't stand it, Bulma hated herself for owning her life and maybe even her honor to this sleaze bag. She growled and sprang up to her feet.  
  
Go to hell – she barked at him, as Vegeta opened his mouth to say something - GO TO HELL YOU MONSTER! – she yelled and took off.  
  
She ran until she stumbled and fell to her knees. Demons of anger, disgust and hate  
  
tore her from inside to shreds. She wanted to break Vegeta's neck with one snap, but she knew well that kicking Vegeta's ass was a bit over her head. At least at this point. This helplessness drove her mad. Bulma clenched her fists, and uttered a yell, blowing up with a dizzy display of powers. She felt raw fury, this untamed power surging through her veins, as she clenched her teeth, and cut the flesh of her palms with her nails… all of the sudden she began to cry.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows curved in a slight surprise, mixed with a feeling of a deep self-satisfaction ( much to his delight) as he watched her run away. He smirked. Stupid woman even forgot to fly – he continued to methodically chew his food. What did he care if she was in distress or not – he was here to kill her – that's all. Kill her… or have her. Have her… own every single moment of her life, every single corner of her subconscious, control her every breath, sigh, heartbeat… Even if all of this was for just couple of moments – nothing could ever bring him more satisfaction then this. He growled – what the hell was about HER that made him so anxious to experience what it was like to be with her. If it was just to satisfy the needs of his flesh – WHY in HELL was he so bent over it? It wasn't like he has never done this before, it wasn't like there weren't any other females around. Hormonal trip or not – Vegeta certainly KNEW he could handle it – at least he could before. A thought flashed through his mind and as he horrifyingly began to realize that it just might be true, he felt that maybe, just maybe if he had her once – he will NEVER let her go. This feeling aroused something in Vegeta that made him forget his food.  
  
DAMN IT! – she fire a kamehameha that bore a whole right through the forest,  
  
burning the trees and leveling the ground. Bulma gulped. She let her anger get the best of her. Her hands hung hopelessly, as she stared at the ground.  
  
A tap on the shoulder startled her. She turned around, and bumped nose to nose with  
  
Vegeta.  
  
Why won't you leave me alone??? – she shouted and tensed up once again - what is it that you want??? WHAT??  
  
Vegeta stood there, calmly looking her right in the eyes.  
  
Leave me alone – Bulma jerked her shoulder, throwing his hand off.  
  
Vegeta took another step and she could feel his breath on her skin. She wanted to take a step back but something felt like her feet were glued to the ground.  
  
Leave me alone, Vegeta – she squeezed through tightly clenched teeth, and moved her face as far away from his as she could. Vegeta stood, calmly looking at her.  
  
Why are you letting that low life get to you so? – all of the sudden he asked. And it was the calmness of his voice that threw her completely off, leaving her wondering.  
  
W..what? – Bulma asked as her anger instantly evaporated in the air – what do you mean?  
  
That weakling boyfriend of yours – Vegeta said – why do you let him get to you?  
  
Bulma blushed and looked away.  
  
What do you know – she snapped. – And what the hell do you care?  
  
I don't – he grinned – you foolish woman. Don't you know… -his voice shook, because even Vegeta couldn't believe what he was saying - you deserve better.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears.  
  
Wh..what did you just say, Vegeta? What? This is some sort of a sick joke? Yeah, probably, one of your darn sick jokes!!  
  
You deserve better – he repeated as all of the sudden she realized that same long lost feeling came back to his eyes.  
  
Bulma smirked, shooing that image away from her. Vegeta is a monster.  
  
Oh yeah, and I suppose YOU know what…- but she never got to finish the sentence,  
  
as Vegeta leaned forward and kissed her. Bulma was surprised enough not to push him away. All of the sudden her heart began to race as if she has never done this before. But this was…this was Vegeta kissing her.  
  
Luckily, before she could push the Saiyan away, Vegeta moved himself.  
  
You deserve better – he said again – piercing her with his eyes – you deserve a Saiyan prince. Not some weakling, low life.  
  
How dare you – she said whispering – how dare you kiss me? Who do you think YOU are? – she angrily slapped him. But it didn't look like the slap penetrated Vegeta's thick skin.  
  
Ouch… - he grinned mocking her anger, yet fruitlessly trying to cover up that stinging feeling deep in his chest. Anger began to rise in his veins – how dare she reject him – that really hurt.  
  
Bulma frowned even worse.  
  
Get lost – she answered and turned around. – I said get lost. What would you know about loving someone? And don't you DARE touch me again. – with her arm she wiped her lips. – YOU HEAR ME, VEGETA???!!! – she dropped a glance over her shoulder as their eyes met one more time.  
  
Or what? – his eyebrow climbed up again in a cocking expression – you're going to do what?  
  
I might not kill you, you slime – she grinned, flipping Vegeta off – but don't worry, Goku surely will. He's done it before, and he'll do it again. So, I WOULDN'T think that I own the planet, if I were you – she answered turning completely around and facing Vegeta  
  
Fine – this time Vegeta seemed to be pissed. – Do as you wish – he frowned – stupid woman. But don't you think that that fool Kakkorot will actually defeat me. Me! Prince of all Saiyans! – he grinned at her one more time before taking off and vanished in the blue bright sky. Bulma covered her face with her hands, and began to cry. Life was just getting from bad to worse. 


	3. Chapter Four.

Yeah, he left. But he didn't go far. Bulma could feel Vegeta going nuts, with his ki raging as an unruly forest fire. What? he's upset over what she said? HA! Damn monster! She wiped her lips again and turned her head in the direction he was. How dare he!  
  
Closer to the evening, all of the sudden it begun to rain. Bulma crawled inside the tent and sitting down on the floor, started to dose off. She didn't remember how long she slept, but loud thunder awoke her, and she looked outside. It was raining cats and dogs, with icy cold drops pouring by the bucket from the skies. This was a mother of all storms. Lightning flashed its powerful fury, and she was surprised to feel Vegeta, still near by. He was still…there… but he wasn't training.  
  
Bah – she thought to herself, - what do I care?  
  
You deserve better – ran through her mind and she bit her lip.  
  
DARN IT – Bulma sprang up to her feet and took off.  
  
She found Vegeta standing in the middle of raging storm, his feet shoulder length apart, his back proudly arched, his face turned towards the enraged skies. He looked as if he was challenging Mother Nature herself.  
  
Vegeta – she yelled, trying to overcome the noises of the rain.  
  
He didn't even wince. Bulma couldn't tell if he heard her or not, or was he ignoring her on purpose. She landed and came closer.  
  
VEGETA!  
  
Same reaction. Saiyan prince stood there, looking up at the sky. Bulma moved closer, about an arm reach. She was soaked head to toe, and her hair clumped on her face as she angrily threw it off on the side.  
  
VEGETA – she yelled again.  
  
This time he finally heard her and a slight movement of his head indicated that she was an unpleasant phenomenon.  
  
Vegeta – she said, - Go home. You shouldn't be standing her in the rain.  
  
Lightning struck, cutting the sky in two halves and his eyes, sparkled with devilish fire. Bulma almost jumped back, realizing how much that man really scared her. For a moment, she wasn't even sure what she was doing here. But it was already too late to turn back.  
  
Don't be an idiot – she told him, letting his anger ricochet off her calm voice – if you catch pneumonia even if you turn Super Saiyan – you won't be able to beat Goku.  
  
Leave me alone, woman – he answered.  
  
Damn it, Vegeta – she got angry – MY NAME IS BULMA! And you better start remembering that if you want to use gravitron EVER again!  
  
I don't need your machine – he answered her – And more I don't need you around. Now, get lost.  
  
She growled. Vegeta was impossible. Moreover, she was getting insanely angry at herself, for even being a fool, thinking that she could talk to Vegeta, and coming over here.  
  
Fine – she answered – but if you aren't leaving, I'm not leaving either. – She folded her hands on her chest – we'll just stand here together! If you're so insanely stubborn to see that you're only hurting yourself.  
  
He looked at her and grinned. She wasn't a Saiyan, but she surely surpassed any Saiyan woman in stubbornness and a will to get her way. Yet he could clearly see that she was miserable, Bulma was still not well, but she did everything not to let that through.  
  
Vegeta – she touched him softly on the shoulder – and he intuitively jerked his head back as her big blue eyes appeared right before him – please – she said with a voice that had no anger – if you want to be mad at me, be mad at me when it's not raining! Would you at least get out of the rain!  
  
There was no explanation at what has happened next. Even if asked, Bulma still didn't know what exactly came over her, and what was it that made her lean over and kiss Vegeta, but whatever it was, it surprised him enough to wrap his arms around her. It felt like they both stop breathing for a moment. When the kiss stopped, as she looked in his eyes, she realized that there were so many things deep inside his eyes, even if it was dark and cold outside, and the sky was coming down, and the lightning had the whole planet shaking with fear – there was something in Vegeta's eyes, that didn't let her to turn away for a split second, not even to catch her breath. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. All of the sudden, the rain didn't even matter anymore and whatever someone else would have had said in those moments, she read in his eyes. He held her gently, patiently, perhaps the first time in his whole life, the Saiyan prince ever held anyone like that. They didn't ever say a word to one another, as Bulma felt burning hot kiss on her neck and closed her eyes. Whatever was going to happen didn't really bother her anymore. For this moment, she believed that there was nothing wrong with the way things were going and as Vegeta's demanding, passionate lips, moved lower, sending the waves of fire through her entire body, and his fingers found the zipper on her shirt all she could do is run her fingers through his unruly hair, close her eyes, and turn her face towards the cold water falling like a waterfall from the sky. His face appeared before her and Bulma pulled him closer and kissed him, willingly. No one, was going to know what happened.  
  
She woke up, shivering from cold. They were both laying in the grass, wet cold grass, and with most of the clothing scattered some place around. Bulma looked up just to find out that Vegeta wasn't sleeping. He laid there, staring at the sky. She tried to power up, to warm up, but the shudder was just too strong, and she started to shake. He turned and looked at her.  
  
I'm cold – she mumbled, trying not to let her teeth chatter.  
  
Saiyan grinned and pulled her closer. Bulma wrapped her arms around his torso – he was so warm.  
  
you know, it would be nice if we could get dressed in something warm – she said still shaking.  
  
Gah - Vegeta uttered. – Fine. – He picked her up and in a blink of an eye, they were right in front of the tent. Bulma dove in, right under the covers, shaking off the cold air. She waited for Vegeta and looked out of the tent again.  
  
What? are you just going to stand there naked? – she smiled motioning him to come in.  
  
I'm a warrior – he answered proudly arching his back – I don't fear cold.  
  
Yeah, yeah – she answered grabbing his hand – now get in – and pulling him in with her. – I mean as long as we're both naked – she said giggling as the tempting warmth and firmness of his body burned her with anxiety.  
  
Bah – Vegeta looked at her – are all earth women this eager? – he asked wrapping his arms around the curves of her body  
  
I'm a woman – she answered running her fingers through his hair and looking him straight in the eyes – I have needs. What? You think you men are the only ones who have feelings? Unless, you can't…then I understand…  
  
Vegeta grinned and kissed her gently and passionately.  
  
I'm a prince – he answered – no woman can be stronger then I. – he kissed her again and again, until they both lost themselves individually and grew closer as one.  
  
She was definitely loosing her mind. Maybe, and maybe for once, she saw something  
  
in someone's eyes that she never seen before. All those years that she spent with Yamcha, he never looked at her the way Vegeta did. There was never a silent promise to be with her ONLY in Yamcha's eyes, as there was in Vegeta's. There was never love burning hotter then a raging fire, even if it was hidden under the mask of coldness and carelessness, and rude words and behavior. Maybe, even if Vegeta never said " I love you" to anyone in his life, at least not out loud, he was saying it to her, when they were together in the way he changed all of the sudden. In the way he held her when he thought she was sleeping, carefully, brushing hair away from her face. In the way he looked at her, long hours, holding her so close, a bit more and she would have become one with him. It was written all over his face, when she smiled, teasing him, or blushed. For those spare moments that she was able to think clearly, her mind screamed for her to get out of there, to leave, run, get out. But her heart couldn't tear apart from him. One look in his eyes, and Bulma would forget everything that has happened before – it was like a drug never has she ever had Yamcha looked at her with such passion. This was ridiculous she told herself, but there was no escape. But this is Vegeta – her mind raced – and yet she remembered what Gohan told her about the fight that happened on the Planet Namek, when Frieza killed him. There was a heart somewhere there, a heart that was somewhat cold and ruthless, but brave and noble never the less.  
  
Not to mention that Vegeta was a great lover. She blushed as the thought ran through her mind, but in all those years she spent with Yamcha she didn't even realize what was missing from their relationship. This raw feeling that drove them both almost insane. Yamcha was more after his own feelings and his own needs. In a word, she was a bit surprised, to find that from a loner like Vegeta. Bulma turned her head and looked at his face. He was asleep. Even in his sleep, his face continue to bare that ruthless and powerful expression, his lips locked, his eyebrows meeting over the temple of his eyes, she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Was she in love with him? That's an impossible thought. She couldn't be. Vegeta… Vegeta… Vegeta was….Bulma sat up, and grabbed her bra and her shirt. She found the rest of her clothing in the bag and got ready to get out, as she felt a demanding tug on her arm.  
  
Gah – he uttered opening one eye – where is it that you're going?  
  
Bulma smiled and motioned at him, as if she was shooing an annoying fly.  
  
Out – she answered – go back to sleep.  
  
Ugh… - his eyebrow curved – are you telling me what to do?  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
Whatever – she answered – I want to get some air. Is that a crime?  
  
I'm a prince – he said, getting up and sitting down – you should be…  
  
Be quiet before you spoil it for your own self – she squeezed through her teeth, although with absolutely no anger in her voice.  
  
Vegeta grinned. It was fun eating away at her nerves. Bulma stuck her nose in the air, and exited the tent. She bent her knees, and jumped up straight in the air. Folding her hands over her chest in a triangle, she closed her eyes, gathering her energy. The burn on her palms told her she gathered sufficient amount.  
  
KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa- she started concentrating every ounce of it she had right in front of her. Sometimes the power she possessed even scarred her. The powerful burn and violent push of the energy, gnawing to be released sometimes overcame her, and she continued to fire the attacks, loosing herself in the endless fury of this raw emotion. Suddenly she felt someone's hands cover her own and that almost made her loose the grip on the ball, shattering her concentration.  
  
Foolish woman – a well-known voice said from behind.  
  
"How in the hell does he do that every time?" – she pondered – " He keeps on sneaking up on me and I fail to catch his ki"  
  
Vegeta was floating right close behind her, with his arms around her shoulders, their hands touching at the palm bases. Bulma dropped a look over her shoulder at him. Vegeta grinned. Well this was new.  
  
This is the only way I know how to do it – Bulma answered, knowing what Vegeta was referring to. Her little troubles with aiming and controlling of the energy she released. It was powerful, yes, but what's good all that power if it was wasted?  
  
That idiot Kakorot taught you how to do this, no doubt – Vegeta snickered and the hug on Bulma's shoulders became a bit tighter. It was a itty-bitty hard to concentrate, when she could feel the heart beating in his chest, so close, so powerful.  
  
No – she answered – throwing those thoughts aside – I've learned it myself.  
  
Nani? – their eyes met, and this time Vegeta was really surprised. – You taught yourself how to do all of this?  
  
Yeah – she answered with a slight sound of agitation in her voice – What? You think I had Goku baby sit me, and teach me how to control my ki? I learned it myself. I just watched him do it. And then I ….Well I just thought that I could do it also. Shouldn't be that much of a problem. Solar Flare though – that I learned from Tien.  
  
Tien?  
  
Yeah, guy with three eyes…  
  
Hmmmm…. – Vegeta gently forced her hands down, closer to her chest – Like this. Now concentrate.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and began to gather all of her energy. She could feel the power, once more increasing the hold on her. Vegeta leaned over to her ear.  
  
Feel the energy – he said in a leveled voice – as if it's an extension of your own body… like an arm or a leg…  
  
She nodded. Her hands began to sparkle and the burning sensation became stronger and stronger – Bulma tried to jerk them back - but he didn't let her move. As the energy grew, so grew the pain, and the impatient tug that knocked on the inside of her heart. Let me go – it said.  
  
Now, release it – he commanded and Bulma obeyed. The ball sparkled through the air, faster then the eye could even realize and blew up in a dazzling displays of fireworks. It hit right on target – a power this big was usually a problem for her – as she couldn't aim very well, all those efforts proved to be somewhat fruitless.  
  
YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – she screamed excitedly and turned around – I did it, Vegeta! – she grabbed his face with both of her hands and planted a kiss square on  
  
his lips. Saiyan's eyebrow curved, but he didn't move away. All of the sudden, Bulma realized what she just did and she let go of him and jerked back. A terrible thought crossed her mind, and as she look him straight in the eyes, trying to find an honest answer – whatever she found scared her more and more. Vegeta moved closer but she jerked back.  
  
What is it now, Woman?  
  
She lowered her eyes. Of course Vegeta never loved her.  
  
Nothing – she answered in a low voice – now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone. – she felt the tears creeping up on her. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING??????!!! Her own willingness to jump the gun, made her look like a fool, yet another time.  
  
Vegeta shrug his shoulders.  
  
Bah – he answered and turned around. He floated in the air for a second and then turned back around – But remember this. – His voice was clear, cutting Bulma's consensus like hot knife through butter – he will NOT have you. I'll see to that. Bulma's jaw dropped.  
  
W..wh..what did you just say? – she asked stuttering.  
  
That weakling. – She understood he was talking about Yamcha, not because Vegeta was an expert on communicating his thoughts clearly, but because every time Yamcha was around – Vegeta's eyes lit with the same kind of hellish fire she suddenly saw herself looking into. – He will not have you.  
  
Did you just tell me you loved me, Vegeta? – she asked more surprised then anything in her life.  
  
Gah. I don't have time for that foolishness. You should be honored, I've chosen you for my mate, woman.  
  
Fine – she answered, as a devilish smirked, sneaked up her lips – then I'll just go back to Yamcha. After all, who the HELL do you THINK YOU are? Oh…. what are you going to do, huh? Kill him? And by the way, on THIS planet, this is called girlfriend you brainless idiot!  
  
Vegeta – who started to get insanely angry, cooled immediately off.  
  
Heh – he chuckled – of course you'll go back to him. Why shouldn't you? After all, he's your kind. A weak earth woman like yourself, cannot handle the Saiyan Prince.  
  
WHAT? I can handle ten like you! I'll prove it to you – Bulma yelled and covered her mouth immediately realizing what she just said. She couldn't believe it, but what was more surprising is the fact that VEGETA actually for ONCE outwitted her.  
  
Vegeta's grin grew wider.  
  
Fine – he turned away preparing to fly off – you talked me into it.  
  
Bulma slapped her forehead. She was now, Vegeta's girlfriend.  
  
Oh man – she moaned – Goku will flip when he hears this! 


	4. Chapter Five: Adjusting tensions.

They spent another several days together, and although sometimes she wished that  
  
Vegeta would just drop dead, over all she got used to being this close to him constantly. Sure, some of his habits made her very tempted to put some strong poison in his food but Vegeta more then made up for it, every time. Vegeta continued to train alone, every morning, and so did she. She liked being alone – it gave her the strength in the solitude of the silence and the power that surrounded her, but even despite his incredibly annoying personality, the more and more she got closer to him, the more Bulma began to see something no one ever saw. Maybe not even Vegeta. Unwillingly, as he learned to trust her, Vegeta was letting her under that thick shell of his, his rudeness, coldness, nastiness, and ruthless. Somewhere, where there was a heart of a noble and deeply honorable warrior. One night, as they rested on the soft and warm sand, after hours of incredibly passionate lovemaking, she leaned her head on his chest, and as they were falling asleep she mumbled to him that he should get going tomorrow morning. She was planning to come back herself in a couple of days…but it would be better if Vegeta returned first. Alone. She didn't know if he heard her or not, but the sound of his heart beating pulled her into deep, long sleep, before she could ever see his reaction. If there was any.  
  
But as she drifted to sleep, Vegeta continued to look at her, holding her close. As soon as he realized that she completely fell asleep, he picked her up and took her to the tent. He put her into the bed, and moved to leave – but as Bulma's head hit the pillow, she stirred and quietly called for him.  
  
No – she said, probably half way asleep, half awake – don't leave. Not now, Vegeta. Tomorrow. Please.  
  
Vegeta wanted to let her go to sleep and leave, but he couldn't. Something in her voice made him feel like he was glued to this spot. Like it was his place to be here, by her side. He pulled the covers over himself, and hugged Bulma close once again. She smiled.  
  
I love you, - she said in a quiet, sleepy voice – Vegeta.  
  
Yet in the morning, he was already gone. Bulma awoke, alone – and although the  
  
covers still kept the warmth of his body – Vegeta was gone. He obeyed her wish to return home alone. A thought crossed her mind, that maybe asking that of him, she has offended Vegeta – but she brushed it off. Offended or not – Vegeta was NOT a boyfriend you told everyone about. He should be brought up in a careful conversation, whenever she was sure that her parents won't die of a heart attack. Both of them. Not to mention the rest of the Z gang. She shook her head again – this time she could almost see their surprised faces. After all, it was VEGETA. Bulma ate breakfast – that Saiyan left without even eating. She grabbed her lab equipment – and started packing it, carefully. She wanted to do some experiments while she was away – she sighed – this was not good. After the lab equipment, came her clothes, her food, her basic tools, and finally her tent. She stood for a little while, saying good-bye to the lovely spot, and picked up the bag. It was a bit heavy, but nothing that she couldn't handle. Bending her knees, and pausing for a second right before she took off – Bulma gathered her ki and jumped up. The glow around her body intensified, and she also could feel Vegeta pretty far away, in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
At home, everyone was finally happy to see her. Her mother, ran to her, as soon as Bulma took a step inside the house, and almost knocked her off her feet. Bulma hugged her mother happily.  
  
I've missed you mommy, so very much – she said answering her mother's numerous questions. Where was she? Why did she go? Why was she gone so long? Doesn't she know they were worried? Did she know that Vegeta was gone too?  
  
That question caught her off guard, and it took her almost all of her strength to keep a straight face.  
  
Really? – Bulma managed to express a surprise on her face – Well, I didn't know that. Besides, why, would I really care?  
  
Her mother smiled.  
  
Well, personally dear, - she answered in a sweet giggling voice – I think you and Vegeta make a nice couple.  
  
MOOOOOOM – Bulma made big eyes – DO you even KNOW what you're saying?  
  
Of course I do, honey – Mrs. Briefs answered – Trust me. I know a good young man when I see one.  
  
Speaking of Vegeta, - Bulma asked, trying seriously not to blush – where is he?  
  
Oh, he's been in that machine. He came back right before you, and went into the gravitron. To train, I suppose.  
  
Mrs. Briefs continued to look at her daughter with a bit of interrogating eyes.  
  
WHAT?? – Bulma once again pretended she was surprised – You don't really THINK that I really… care about Vegeta?  
  
Her mother smiled.  
  
Of course not dear, - she answered – but since you can feel his presence, I just thought you'd be able to feel him. That's all.  
  
This, Bulma decided not to answer.  
  
Where's dad, mom?  
  
Your father? Oh, he's been down in that lab, ever since you were gone, honey.  
  
I'm going to run down and say hello to him.  
  
Yes, I agree. Go ahead. And then come up for some breakfast – we've missed you a lot home. Oh yes – Mrs. Briefs yelled, as Bulma began to run down towards the lab,  
  
in order to avoid any more tricky questions and embarrassing situations that would involve answering questions about Vegeta – your little friend Krillin came back. He said he's going to drop by again.  
  
Thanks mom – Bulma shouted and waved, right before vanishing behind the door.  
  
Meeting with her father might have involved less hugs, but was never the less very emotional also. Her father filled her in on a lot of little things she was really dying to know. Yamcha came by several times, and so did that funny looking green guy. What was his name? Oh yes, Piccolo. Piccolo wanted a space pod for some reason – and he lent it to him. After all, the Namek was now considered one of Bulma's friends. Chi Chi called. She was wondering if Bulma knew where Gohan gone to. No, Bulma didn't know – of course she didn't. That woman sometimes annoyed serious bejubies out of her. She treated Gohan as if he was going to be her little baby forever. Oh yes. Vegeta was also gone almost all this time too. Bulma blushed – lab was sort of murky, and she hoped that no one would notice.  
  
Life returned to its original track. Bulma trained and worked on her inventions, right along with her father. She tried to put Vegeta as far away from her mind, as she possibly could. It was hard, because the Saiyan lived with her under one roof. But after studying his regular patterns of life style – she figured out how she could completely avoid him. Not that she didn't feel the yearning to be with him – Vegeta's personality suffered a tremendous drop for the worse – and it felt way safer NOT to bump into him, whether it was an accident or not. She assured that the Smurf had an easy access to almost everything he could possibly think of needing. His clothes, food, water, shower, personal, solitary space – and his gravitron. Bulma with the help of her dad, built a new machine in extreme hurry, with a lot new modifications – such as energy absorbing walls, and anti shock gravity centers, that allowed Vegeta to almost go nuts inside, and wouldn't damage the equipment. She felt a serious itch to install the energy reflecting mirrors so that whenever he fired a ki blast inside the room it would return and bite him in the ass – but she stopped herself before she gave in to the temptation. It wasn't an easy task to kill Vegeta, yet it was a very easy one to aggravate him to the point of a blind rage. Then, even Goku wouldn't want to deal with the short cake. She got her gravitron back – and over all this whole month felt like NOTHING could ever go wrong. Everyone was finally happy and calm.  
  
Somehow, after everything that has happened between her and Vegeta, Bulma hoped the stubborn Saiyan is going to change. However, no matter what happened, Vegeta seemed just super eager for a fight. He got everywhere she didn't want him to be, he annoyed her every time she couldn't get something right, and pissed off with her own inability, Bulma was a bit short for patience on Vegeta's idiotic remarks. With the whole month passing, Bulma couldn't really believe that no matter what she did, she always ended up having a HUGE argument with Vegeta. She pushed herself, like an idiot in the gravitron, but that was only venting. She couldn't believe how worked up, he left her, constantly, draining her calmness and concentration.  
  
Pretty soon Bulma began to doubt that Vegeta ever even liked her. She began to doubt that what she thought has happened between them, didn't really happen, and she only saw that in her dreams. Of course what a strange dream that would be to see, but rather then her own memories, she couldn't see any other evidence anywhere around her. Vegeta was behaving towards her even worse then they started off before. Of course, nothing could really been any worse then they've started off, however, with his behavior Vegeta was proving impossible. No matter how bad you thought his company was, he could be ten times more annoying and disgusting. He was rude, snobbish and obnoxious. He demanded his dinner, as if she was his slave, which did result in two plates breaking against Vegeta's extremely hard forehead. Somehow, Saiyan had enough common sense and not answer her, after she hurled the plate with hot soup and hot rice at his face, and hit pretty successfully on target. Several times she caught him yelling at her father – and almost seriously got in a fight. Bulma was on the brink of getting Goku to come by, and put Vegeta out, like a dog. She clenched her fists, and grinded her teeth, as she thought about her friend's current problems, and tried NOT to bother him over this stupidity. After all, Vegeta didn't get out of hand. And even if he did, they could always move, to the place he'd never find them. Everything. All the employees, the capsule corp itself. 


	5. Chapter Six: Gravitron's Demise.

Bulma felt extremely tired – she surprised herself how little she had to do now to get tired. She wondered if it was her exercises, or her eating, or maybe her resting patterns. But nothing seemed to be wrong – she had a schedule that she followed. Everything was balanced out – her sleep, nice and long, her rest, her training, her inventions. As she submerged into her own quiet universe, and began to forget that there was something outside of it, she began to notice that the more time it passed, the less it took to make her exhausted. It angered her – because she wanted to push herself as hard as she could – but severe pain taught her how to obey her own body's commands. Tired, means tired. She growled but subdued to these orders. Vegeta continued to live his own secluded life – and sometimes she wondered if he would be the same way if he suddenly got a girlfriend.  
  
Those thoughts were completely occupying her mind when she heard a loud boom, followed with an earth-shattering explosion. Bulma jumped off her chair and moaned in disbelief.  
  
DAMN YOU, Vegeta!!! – She yelled out as her eyes sparked with an insane rage. – I just built that machine!  
  
A monitor above her work desk turned on.  
  
Miss Briefs, - a shaking voice of an over obeying employee called her attention. Bulma raised her baby blues.  
  
Yes? – she asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
Mr. Vegeta blew up the gravitron again – the voice said  
  
Yes, I know – she answered – I'll be right there.  
  
She got up and took couple of steps in the direction of the door, as the room started spinning around. Bulma grabbed a back of a chair and stopped. There was something wrong, something seriously wrong. She waited until the dizziness went away. Yet there was no time to think about that now.  
  
Outside, it looked like a tornado hit Capsule Corp's front yard. Bits and pieces of bent, melted metal were scattered all over the place. Some of the people from the working offices came out to see what that big explosion was all about, and as Bulma walked by them – she could only shake her head. In front of her, a big pile of heavy debree, somewhere there was buried the unconscious prince. It happened many times before, and it probably would happen many times after. She was already too used to the drill to be surprised. She walked through the buzzing robots, hauling away the broken pieces, and came to the front row, where her father stood with his cigarette and his cat on his shoulder.  
  
Bulma, honey – Mr. Briefs said, feeling his daughter's elbow brush up against him – it seems that Vegeta blew himself up again.  
  
Yeah I know, dad – Bulma replied tiredly – we need to dig him up though. Oh how do I wish he would just drop dead.  
  
Finding Vegeta under all of that mess wasn't an easy task, but never the less she spent  
  
all that time looking for him. Accidentally, kicking off a piece of the metal, she saw his bloody hand sticking out of the pile of debree.  
  
DAD – Bulma yelled in the loudest voice – over here!  
  
As they were pulling Vegeta out, she noticed a metal rod piercing Vegeta's shoulder, and gasped. Her father lost his glasses – as he mumbled in a low voice that Vegeta was so damn lucky – a bit to the left and the metal stick would pierce his heart. Vegeta was DAMN lucky.  
  
We need to pull it out – said one of the doctors that got dispatched to Capsule Corp. Bulma nodded and cringed stepping back. She didn't want to see that thing being pulled out of Vegeta. She grabbed her father's shoulder, and felt his gentle hug and pat on her hand.  
  
Get away from me – barked a harsh voice, and flying into four different sides aidees returned her to the sour reality in a blink of an eye. Vegeta was alive, not only was he alive he was fully in control of his consciousness. Bulma clenched her fists, and barely holding her enormous fury at bay, she ran towards the Saiyan.  
  
WHATA HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM??? – she yelled, towering above him, with her hands on her hips and her teeth clenched tight – Do you WANT to die????  
  
Vegeta tried to get up, but failed, falling back and uttering a cry of pain. Something in that cry made Bulma forget her anger, and she sank to her knees over the fallen Prince.  
  
Damn it, Vegeta – she yelled, without even noticing that tears began to run down her face – why can't you be NORMAL???  
  
He opened his eyes and looked her straight in the eyes. And even though the corner of his mouth was twitching in great pain, his eyes were crispy clear. She could almost feel how horrible it was for him – Bulma reached out with one hand, and grabbed his shoulder, trying to ease him into a sitting position. Vegeta groaned.  
  
Don't touch me woman – he pushed out in between heavy breathing and clenched teeth – I'm fine.  
  
SHUT UP – this time she was really angry – because if you don't we can do this two ways. I can just leave you here to DIE or I'll help you to get out of this mess, and get you back to your normal condition. WHAT will it be, idiot???  
  
Vegeta snarled back at her – and if looks could kill she would have been dead ten times by now, but it seemed that the pain he felt was way too strong for him to deal with and he looked away.  
  
Good – Bulma uttered easing him into the sitting position, holding his shoulders with her hands – now you're going to shut up and put up or I swear I'll leave you here.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, he continued to growl through tightly clenched teeth, but by the shudder of his body Bulma realized that Vegeta wasn't growling in anger. He was growling in tremendous pain. She held him patiently and gently, and as he was carried over to the stretchers, and secured in the ambulance Bulma stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt as if someone just put her under a press, and her knees were shaking. Tiredly, looking around, she slowly walked over to her father and told him that she will be up in her room. She was too tired to deal with the wreckage anymore. And after getting upstairs, and crawling under the sheets, Bulma remembered how her heart stopped when she saw Vegeta's condition. What do I care? – she wondered. And yet even her hands shook, when she saw him in that much pain. No matter how much she tried resisting it, her own body started to shake and she reserved to tears. In anguish, Bulma punched the pillow, sending it to pillow's hell. She grabbed her head and clenched it between her hands - this was completely insane! How could that little incident affect her so much! It's not like she's never seen Vegeta die, or come close to dieing before. She thought she'd be used to it by now. 


	6. Chapter Seven: Warrior Prince Returns.

But somewhere in between crying, and struggling with her ever-growing dizziness and tiredness, Bulma leaned her head on the bed, and began to drift asleep. She pulled her knees so close to her chest – it was really strange, to see this fully-grown woman sleep like an infant. Her dreams, although a welcomed relief, were full of feverish images of Vegeta's death that taunted her. She shrugged in her sleep and as she mumbled between the tears – she wouldn't believe if someone told her what she said. He can't die… He won't die… he just… Vegeta… In the evening, Vegeta was released from the hospital, and although he looked like a 3000 year old mummy, wrapped nice and tight in the new and fresh set of bandages his loud demands were clear. Vegeta wanted to go back to training, and he wanted to do it now! As Bulma met her father's pondering look, she shrug her shoulders. Let Vegeta do whatever he wants – she wasn't here to baby sit him. She passed by him, walking slowly towards the door, and handed a jug full of water. Water, carefully mixed with the right doze of painkillers would be a nice thing, for someone in Vegeta's condition.  
  
Trust me, - she said as Vegeta's pondering gaze fell upon her – if you don't want to go back to hell, you'll need this.  
  
He took the jug, from her hands and downed it in almost one gulp. Vegeta threw the empty container in the corner of the room and grinned.  
  
Well you're WELCOME you stupid JERK – Bulma yelled as he was heading out of  
  
the door – I wish YOU WOULD drop dead this time – she was still hurling at him as the doors of the Gravitron closed shut. – Man, how I WISH you would drop dead, conveniently, just ONCE – she mumbled already to herself, tiredly easing herself onto a kitchen chair. Although, she wouldn't admit it to herself, and let anyone else admit it for her, deep down inside, Bulma was relieved to know he was ok.  
  
She was tired herself, yet despite that not so good feeling in general, and her mother's constant pleas about skipping the training for tonight, Bulma changed into her work out clothing and threw a towel over her shoulder. If Vegeta could train after what has happened – why can't she? She walked out of the house, and in directed her footsteps towards the shaking machine. It didn't really surprise her, to see Vegeta going almost all out – this guy will never learn that he isn't made of metal. She also made a very good guess, that although Vegeta wouldn't admit it to anyone – he will finish his training early tonight, unless he wants his stitches to come apart and all of his inner organs splatter on the floor of the mechanical constructions. To wait for him, she sat down on the grass, and pulled her knees closer to her chest, raising her head to look at the sky.  
  
It was crystal clear that evening, no clouds, no fog, and almost no moon light. Just precious stars – shining like huge beautiful diamonds, far, far away. Even thought she has traveled towards them, and to distance planets even before she reached age 20 – they never failed to amaze or fascinate her. She stared at them, as if it was her very first time seeing them. Ever since she was little – Bulma dreamed of traveling to stars. She wanted to visit, other distant planets, discover new worlds. Unfortunately, her LAST journey turned out to be a disaster, where she almost lost her life, almost lost all of her friends and also ended up with a house full of NAMEKS for couple of weeks. Bulma knew all about the stars, their lives, their lights, their behavior, and although her father was teaching her quantum physics even before she could talk – Bulma remembered one story her mother told her as a child – that stuck in her head.  
  
" In this world" – Mrs. Briefs soft voice filled the gentle summer evening surrounding them, as both of them mother and daughter sat up on the roof of the Capsule Corp, gazing at beautiful giants far away – " Every time a person is born a traveling star is created. Each star, has a counter part, another star, that it longs to be with, right from the moment of its creation. And as the person grows older, the star travels great distances, just to find its other part, that other star, to be happy together for whole eternity. Just as your father and I did, and just as you will when you'll be a bit older, Bulma – chan" – her mother said.  
  
Just like… Vegeta did – Bulma mumbled still submerged into that fantasy world, without even realizing what she was saying - staring at the great creations towering above her – he traveled all that distance… just… just to come… here…  
  
What are you mumbling over there, woman? – a half sarcastic voice coming from the Gravitron said, shattering all of the romantic mood as well as any good feelings for Vegeta– you look so lost and lonely.  
  
None of your business, your SHORTNESS – Bulma put her nose in the air, and rose to her feet – now if you're DONE with my Gravitron, and would be so kind as to get your STINKING – short – stuff – hair – sticking – up – self OUT Of there, I would like to start my training.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists, and snarled at her, as she walked by him her chin up in the air.  
  
Watch it – he growled – just because we….  
  
That single phrase, made Bulma freeze in mid- step, as if someone just hit her over the head with something heavy. Instantaneously, she turned on her hills and stuck her face armed with two gorgeous blue eyes, shooting lighting – right into his.  
  
Just because we WHAT??? – she yelled, towering above Vegeta – What? Do you think that you were any good at it, Vegeta? HA! Don't make me LAUGH! Just because I allowed you to STAY by my side, didn't make you a pleasant or a wanted company! You're horrible at EVERYTHING you do, and THAT is no exception! Don't think too big of yourself little man!  
  
Vegeta's eye began to twitch, and Bulma grinned feeling that she was going to get a rise out of him. His annoying personality was not letting her live easy, and even if it takes fighting him wounded and extremely exhausted to win – that's what she was willing to do. However, the rise she was looking for, yelling all those things in his face, wasn't the rise she got. All of the sudden Vegeta grinned. She looked temptingly awesome, in the muscle shirt, and a tight pair of pants, with her hair, brushed finally down, from the usual daily puff she put on every morning. His grin became wider, as he realized that she was even more good looking when she was mad, and even though she was spitting fire – he decided to show her that she REALLY had no idea how good a Saiyan prince could be.  
  
Bulma picked up the change in moods almost immediately. She remembered that stare, and that glow in his eyes, and realizing that her plan has backfired – she backed off.  
  
Now Vegeta – she mumbled – taking baby steps in the opposite direction of the Saiyan- You must control yourself.. now… now Vegeta…just… just…  
  
But before she could even finish her sentence, a pair of strong hands picked her up and whooshed her into the nearest close space object. The door, slammed and as Bulma weakly struggled trying to prevent her clothes being ripped into pieces in a heap of passion she protested  
  
Vegeta… you're sick – but even her protests came out mixed with giggles as raw and unruly fire hit waves after waves through her body – you shouldn't be doing this.  
  
Awwww – Vegeta answered stopping for a moment, and towering above her on his extended arms so she could catch a glimpse of him in his full glory (no wonder her mother nearly fainted when Vegeta walked around Capsule Corp shirtless) – You aren't afraid of ONE sick Saiya Jin  
  
No – Bulma answered, laughing out loud, as Vegeta grabbed her bra with his teeth and pulled it off – but I'll grow broke buying clothing because of this all the times.  
  
Awww… too bad – Vegeta kissed her on the mouth, sliding down to the gentle curve of her neck – That means you'll walk around naked. – His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of her – Even better.  
  
After the waves of passion and the accelerated heartbeats calmed down, it struck her that she might have forgotten to close the door of the gravitron.  
  
Did you at least close the door? – she mumbled drifting asleep, leaning her head on Vegeta's chest  
  
Mmmm – he replied, and before she could even decide whether that meant yes or no,  
  
Bulma was fast asleep, along with the stubborn Saiyan, who rested peacefully in her arms. 


End file.
